This proposal requests renewal of funding for a five-year period following three years of M-RISP support. With an undergraduate student population that is over three-quarters minority, including over 400 psychology majors, and an active research facility, Lehman College is ideally suited to provide this large pool of minority students with the necessary background for careers in mental health related research through their participation in departmental activities and ongoing research programs. Funds are requested to continue infrastructure components that provided support for faculty and student research in the Department of Psychology. Specific aims of the proposal are to: (1) sharpen the research skills of individual faculty members; (2) increase the productivity of individual faculty members; (3) provide minority undergraduate students with the intellectual and motivation tools required for success in Ph.D programs; (4) establish a sense of community among faculty and students by providing the members of the psychology department with joint faculty-student activities that will expand knowledge and broaden professional contacts; (5) foster the interest of minority students in basic research in areas related to mental health. These specific aims will be met through specialized course, a visiting scientists program, provision of an administrative assistant knowledgeable in grant application procedures and APA manuscript style, addition of computers and software to existing facilities, and participation of student psychology majors, especially research assistants funded on individual research projects, in all activities of the program. During the initial three-year funding period we were able to provide facilities and resources to the department which resulted in increased faculty productivity and increased student opportunities. The college supported the infrastructure goals through the addition of a new faculty member who will contribute to the breadth of the research activities in the department.